The present invention relates to the field of surgery, and particularly, to the field of knee surgery. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for the harvesting of bone reamings produced during anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction surgery.
One of the more commonly performed procedures in knee surgery is reconstruction of the anterior cruciate ligament. These reconstructions are almost always done arthroscopically. One of the problems faced in anterior cruciate ligament knee surgery is that defects are created in the bone during surgery. One such defect is called the patellar defect.
For several reasons, bone reamings resulting from the surgery provide the most desirable material for treating a bone defect. The reamings provide greater surface area of bone, which promotes healing. The reamings are more pliable than other bone material and therefore, mold well to the shape of the patellar defect. Other types of grafting material such as bone core and curetting tibial bone have time, difficulty, and cost disadvantages. It takes more time for a surgeon to use a bone core because it is rigid and has to be sized, cut and formed to fit the defect. It is also more difficult for a surgeon to work with and is more costly because of the additional operating room and staff time needed. Due to a bone core's rigidity, even after taking the time to size, cut and form the bone, it does not fit the defect as well as reamings. In addition to the same time, difficulty, and cost disadvantages of using a bone core, curetting tibial bone from the tibial defect at the harvest site creates further morbidity to the tibia. Additionally, autogenous grafting material provides the most optimal healing and effective recovery for the patient.
It has been known to use a stiff metal medicine cup to attempt to collect bone chips from reamings for use as grafting material in anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction surgery.